The present disclosure generally relates to file access events, and more specifically, to handling file access events in a multi-platform system.
Distributed multi-platform computerized systems are in common use. For example, in banking, investment houses, large corporations or others such as the military.
Such systems may include, for example, from tens of platforms to thousands of platforms, with a rate of millions or about a billion file accesses per hour.